


The Good Little Wife *Yandere Saw fic*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Emily Browning - Freeform, F/M, Yandere, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: She was known to be the good little house wife. She cooked. She cleaned. She was supportive of her husband. She was young and beautiful. She had a happy life.But what no one knew was that it was all a mask.Her name is Emily Hoffman. The wife of Detective Sergeant Mark Hoffman. She was just a girl who may have had problems but did expect her life to turn out this way.





	1. Chapter 1

*Please be warned. This is my first time writing a smut. So please be gentle.*

 

 

____

 

She hated him. 

She hated hearing the squeaking of the rickety bed that she heard with each one of his thrusts. 

She hated hearing the moans and grunts that came out of his mouth.

She hated the sound of her name that came out of him.

She hated how he brought her closer to get inside her deeper. 

She hated how her body loved his thrusting.

She hated how she would pull him closer to her as his thrust got a bit rougher on her. 

He loved it when they left their mark on each other.

She hated hating the sound of her moaning his name.

She hated him.

She hated her husband.

Mark Hoffman.

When they both called the others name in their climax he would kiss her and she would have to kiss him back if she didn't want to be hurt again.

He always told her he loved her lips. Both upper and lower lips. 

He would pull out of her and flop on the bed and pull her to him. 

That's when she would cry silently to sleep. 

She had to stay with her kidnaper and her rapists. 

With no escape. 


	2. Chapter 1

I met Mark Hoffman when I was with a friend. We was at a bar and drinking to celebrate. She recently broke up with an abusive boyfriend. Angelina was a good friend of mine. She was staying with me while they settled the arrangement of the apartment they shared. 

I was so happy that she is moving on and getting her life together. 

"Oh hey Mark!" Angie said standing up. I looked behind me and saw her brother. He was always busy so I never met him. I smiled at him being kind. "Mark this is my good friend Emily. Emily this is my big brother Mark. He is a detective." She introduced us. 

He was a rather strong looking man. I guess you could call him a handsome man. Depending on your tastes. He wasn't my taste. His dark hair was combed back away from his face. 

He was built to where you can tell that he was a somewhat muscular. His eyes was a bright blue. 

I shook his hand being friendly. And he shook back.

If only I knew that from that one shake. My life would go to shit.

 

___

 

I was the one who found the body of my best friend. 

I was going over to help her with moving her ex's things out. I had left to go pick up some food for us. And when I returned.

Oh God. The blood. Her face. The fear that was still written on her face. One of the officers was hugging me when I heard Mark come in. He was stopped from going in, but was soon at her body crying over her hand.

Feeling sorry for him I walked over and hugged him. Joining in his crying. She was my best friend and she was his only family left. Now he had no one. 

Looking back... I shouldn't have done this. It just made his desire much stronger for me. 

 

____

 

I was kidnaped by him at my apartment.

I had just gotten home. He had asked if he could come over and talk about what to do with her things. He told me that he couldn't think about it before her funeral. Being her   
greatest friend, he wanted her help to do what his sister would've wanted. 

So I invited him over. Sadly it had started to pour, so we ended up getting soaked. So when we got inside I had given him some clothes to change into, before going to my room to change. 

But when I took off my black dress and put it in my tub, I turned around and gasped. Hoffman was walking to me. 

"Mark! What are you doing? Get out!" I shouted at him. But he had grabbed me by the neck and dragged me to my room that was connected to my bathroom. I gasped and started slapping him.

I guess he got tired of me fighting him and punched me away to hit the wall. I turned to face him. Looking at him in shock.

I watched trying to make my body dissolve into the wall as he got closer to me. He grabbed my legs and dragged me to lay on the floor. "Stop it!" I shouted. But he punched me once more. I laid there in shock once more. I felt him throw me onto the bed. He flipped me over to face him.

He then smashed his lips onto mine. I tried to push him off but her pinned my wrists to the bed and squeezed my wrist tightly causing me to yell out in pain. But when I did that, it gave him access inside my mouth.

Which he happily when to town on.

I bit down roughly on his tongue. He yelped and pulled away. I went to scream but he slapped me roughly.

"I don't want to hurt you. So stop struggling." He ordered. He pulled out his cuffs and cuffed my hands to my bed.  I struggled against the cuffs but froze when I saw him pull out a dagger. 

He cut my bra straps, and unclipped my bra and threw it across the room. "Please Mark stop this!" I begged. He took off his tie and gagged me with it. I felt tears trail down my cheeks. He got up and went to my bathroom. I'm sure to look at where I bit him. He soon came out and started to undress. 

I shook my head begging him mentally to stop this.

Once he was undressed I saw that he was already for me and big.  I was a virgin. So I knew it would hurt. But since I didn't want this. It was going to be horrible for me.

"Don't worry Emily. I promise to be gentle." He promises as he made it to the bed. 

He gripped my tights and panties and slowly pulled them down. I tried to kick him away but all it did was help him get them off faster, much to my horror.

He started touching my skin. As if mesmerized by it. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. It would be flattering if he wasn't about to rape me.

He started touching my privates and I tired to jerk away, but he held my legs down. As he got up to my chest I was already panting as he worked me. But as he went to kiss me again 

I was able to free one of my legs and kick him between the legs.

He grunted and rolled off me. 

While he was distracted I tried to free my wrists once more. 

But I wasn't fast enough.

He looked at me with extreme anger. 

 

I saw his fist and it all went black.

 

___

 

When I came to, I was sore and still cuffed to the bed. I was in a lot of pain in my arms, shoulders, face, and lower body. 

Mark walked back into the room. "Hello love." He said. I glared at him. "I'm sorry I had to be a bit rough with you for our first time making love. But it appeared that I had to be. Now we have to talk." He said. 

I couldn't say or do anything but look at him.

"I didn't use protection. So you might be pregnant." He said. I froze. I didn't want to be pregnant yet. Especially not with his child! 

"So you are going to marry me." He said as if it was a done deal. I looked at him in shock. He just raped me and now he wants me to marry him! He's insane!

"If you refuse I will kill your family. I have wanted you to be mine since I met you. You was so beautiful. And now with... without Angelina. I want to fill the hole in both of us." He said.

I felt tears fill my eyes once more. He just added more to the shitty list by threatening my family.

"Now will you be a good girl and marry me?" He asked. But the tone in his voice told me that he knew that I would to save my family.

I sadly nodded.

 

 

And that was how my life with him started.  


	3. Chapter 3

Our wedding was pretty normal..

Or so it seemed to others. 

I wore his mothers old wedding dress. 

My father walked me down the isle.

The whole department was there.

I wanted to scream at them.

I wanted them to know what kind of person the man next to me is.

I wanted to warn my family.

I wanted to break down and cry.

Why does this have to happen to me?

Everything was to his liking.

From the ceremony, right down to the food.

This isn't how I wanted my wedding.

And MY dream wedding didn't involve HIM anywhere in it.

I looked around as the preacher spoke. 

I knew him my whole life. 

This was the church I grew up in.

This pastor was who baptized me when I was a baby and a teen.

Now he was marrying me to this monster.

 

___

 

We swayed as he held me close. 

His hand rubbing my back. I watched as people watched us.

They thought we was in love.

If only they knew the truth.

Oh how I wished they knew.

 

____

 

My life with Mark was strange. 

He liked to dress me up in nice things, though we lived in a crappy apartment until he gets his next promotion. 

He gave me a list of chores I had to do before he came home. I was to clean, I was to do the laundry, I was to get the mail, I was to make dinner. My life always seemed to be on repeat.

Every morning I would wake up and make him his coffee. I was to shower and get dressed. I was then to kiss him goodbye and walk him to his car.

I then get started on cleaning. The living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom. It was programed into my mind.

When I looked at the bed. I just remember all the memories. I want to burn this who fucking apartment to fucking ashes.

I hated this place. I knew it wasn't safe inside the apartment or even outside the apartment. There was creeps who live in this building. I've seen them looking at me. But they knew who Mark was and didn't touch me. 

They would call out for me, but that was it.

Then I would eat my own lunch. I would read as I ate. I planned my death. Or Mark's murder.

I then would clean up after myself and then find something else that needed done. 

Then I would start on preparing our dinner. 

I would set the table and once dinner was finished, I would wait like the good little wife he wanted me to be.

Once he was home. I would have to kiss him in greeting and take his things. Then I would serve him dinner. A dinner I wish I could poison. 

I then would make myself have a conversation on his day. Even though I didn't care what so ever.

After we eat, I would put the leftovers away and clean up. 

I would then make him a glass of whiskey as he sits in his chair. 

He would then make me turn on music and dance for him. Making me touch myself and force me to moan his name. He liked it when I put on a show for him.

When he had enough, he would grab me and throw me about to get inside me. 

He never was a patient man when it came to sex. 

In fact he started using lubricant cause I wasn't wet enough for him. He wanted me good and wet for him. He liked it better that way. 

He would take me multiple times on the way to the bed room. 

I knew that if I didn't moan out his name, I would be hurt. 

I don't want to be abused anymore. 

I eventually grew use to it to where my body enjoyed the sex. 

But I would never be use to him. 

Then he would make me ride him once we was in bed. He needed to be worn out before going to sleep. 

I would then be held to him as he slept. 

 

And I would cry myself to sleep.

 

____

 

Today seemed different. He seemed different. More determined and inside his mind. He was more caring.

Lately he has been angry and more rougher with me. Not even using lubricant and choking me till I am passing out and waking up with him still thrusting into me. 

Even going back to beating me. He had put me into the hospital after saying that I fell down the stairs. 

Sounds stupid that they would believe that right? Well to make his story true, he made me fall down the stairs so that their would be witnesses to back his story up.

We had found out that Seth Baxter, his sister's killer was set free.

Five years have past since I was first broken.

 

___

 

I sighed as I ate left overs from last nights dinner. 

He told me that he was going to be late for dinner and that I should just go ahead and eat by myself. I got into bed and read a bit in peace. I wasn't being raped so I was able to have a shed of happiness. 

I soon felt my eyes start closing on their on and so I decided to call it a night. So I marked my spot in the book, put it on the nightstand beside me and turned my lamp off to make the room dark with the night moon giving some light into the room.

I woke up feeling lips on my body. I had been dreaming of the new guy I saw at the store. He was a handsome British man who was just my type. Ever since I met him, I started dreaming of him.

I felt hands rub my thighs and a finger enter me making me arch and moan. I felt lips on my stomach. It was then I realized that I was now completely naked, instead of the night shirt and pants I went to bed in.

I opened my eyes to see Mark fingering me. "You're prepared for me." He whispered as he got up and undressed. I knew that if I didn't want to be hurt again that I would have to cooperate. 

I mentally prepared to be raped again. 

I gasped as I felt him enter me with a moan coming from his mouth.

He laid there like that as he sucked on my neck. "I'm so sorry for hurting you." He said before he started thrusting.

Since I was aroused I couldn't help the moans that escaped me. I closed my eyes and imagined the Brit from the store. I didn't know his name. But when I imagine him it makes it seem not so bad. 

I couldn't hold in my moans and whimpers as I moved with him. My nails digging into his back. My legs wrapped around him in an attempt to get him deeper. 

He had gotten faster in his thrusting. I noticed that he was close since his thrusts was getting sloppy. 

I moaned as my climax arrived. He groaned feeling my insides squeeze and flutter against him as my juices flowed. He soon came with the groan of my name.

He had been trying for a baby but so far we can't get pregnant. We have been to the doctors. They told us that we was unable to have children. He wouldn't tell us why though. I didn't care thought. 

I don't want to ever become pregnant with his child. I knew that if I did I would love that baby. But it wouldn't have been a love child. But it would've been a rape child.

 

___

 

The next morning I found out that Seth Baxter was killed by the Infamous Jigsaw Killer. That's why he was so happy last night. 

I sighed and turned the tv off. I at least don't have any pain this morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Life so far has been different I woke up like normal and got ready for my day.  

Once I was dressed I started making Marks coffee. Since I was up earlier then normal, cause of a bad dream, I decided to make breakfast. 

I started making some bacon and eggs as well as some toast. Once I was finished eating I went to wake up Mark. 

"Mark. Wake up. I made breakfast and your coffee is ready." I  told him as I grabbed my shoes and bag. I heard him get up and put his boxers on. "Where are you going?" He asked as he got dressed. "The store. We need things. And I also need tampons. Plus we are having our soon to be neighbor for dinner remember?" I told him as I put my light jacket on. I started walking to the door and he grabbed my elbow. 

I sighed and looked at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He growled. Fuck. I forgot to kiss him goodbye. "I'm sorry Mark. I was just over thinking things. I'm sorry." I said hoping he wouldn't beat me again.  He gave me a once over before nodding. He bent down and kissed me quickly. "I love you Emily Hoffman." He purrs possessively. 

I forced on a believable smile for him as I replied. "And I love you too Mark Hoffman." I lied to him.

I hated him. 

I wanted him dead.

 

____

 

I walked threw the isles of food. Grabbing things that I needed mindlessly as I listened to my Pandora. The colors of the different brans just seemed to blend together as one big colorful blend. 

I sighed as I grabbed his special coffee. But before I could put it in the cart I relised that I didn't have the right brand. I looked at the shelf again and saw that they didn't even have the brand I needed.

Well fuck. That's his favorite. I hope he doesn't get mad and hurt me again. Just thinking about it made me think of the bruise that was covered by  make up on my face. I was self cautious of it when people look at me.

I sighed and put the brand I had in my hand in the cart and kept going. I guess this will have to do. I just hope he likes it. Since I don't drink coffee, I don't want it to go to waste. 

I was walking and wasn't paying attention when I went to grab something another hand grabbed it at the same time. I looked up and blushed when I looked up at the handsome man I've been dreaming about. 

James Conrad.

I blushed and pulled my hand away. "I'm sorry." I said looking down. He smiled at me. "No it's ok. Here you take it." He said, handing it to me. I shyly smiled. He was moving into the same area we was which was strange but nice. He lived in the apartment with us. He had gone threw a nasty divorce and was staying with friends while he got his business up and running. 

I took it and he grabbed another one. 

"So. How's packing?" I asked him so there wasn't any awkward scilence between us. He smiled. "It's done. I'm just grabbing some small things. What about you?" He asked as we walked. 

I shrugged. 

"It would be better if my.... husband would help. But he doesn't really have the time to. So it's really just me doing it." I said. "Well that just wont do. How about I come over and help you with the heavy things tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

 

If I knew that this would be the start of my affair.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Smut

He was away for a week for work on the Jigsaw case. So I was safe for a week. 

 

James had come over and has been helping me pack. He had already moved and came all the way back just to help me. I would pay him back in wine and food. We started taking the heavy things over. He was such a gentleman. Even getting the small moving truck we needed to get the heavy things. 

We was at the new house when it first happened.

We were drinking a glass of wine and talked. We in the living room and I was telling him my ideas. He was smiling at me.

He walked up to me and I couldn't help but melt under his gaze. He smiled so softly and held me by the waist so lovingly. No one has held me this way before.

"If you were mine. You wouldn't have these." He whispered, his fingers brushing the bruise on my wrist made from Mark. 

It was made the first night that James came over to help he gripped me way to tightly and roughly pulled me into a room and slapped me for 'being unfaithful'.  James heard and rushed to my rescue. I was able to talk James into not going to the police. I would be hurt even more. Plus they wouldn't believe him. Mark will just tell them that it was James who hit me.   
I looked down as he rubbed the bruise. He took his other hand and lifted my chin so I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. I gulped and blushed at the feelings and fire in his eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better." He said. His deep husky voice getting deeper and huskier. I could feel my face get even hotter as my body heated as well. I wanted him so badly.

"Someone like you?" I whispered, biting my lip. He took my glass and sat it down. He had a little grin on his lips. "Even I'm not worthy of you." He whispered as he started leaning down. "Please stop me." He begged. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Never." I whispered as his lips claimed mine.

My hand ran down his chest to grip his jacket as I kissed him back.He gripped my face caringly as he kissed me. It was amazing. This was the best kiss I have ever had. He put so much passion into his kiss. 

For a moment I forgot everything around me. 

I wasn't moving into a home that Mark and I would share. 

I was just here.

With James.

I needed more.

I needed more of him.

He sadly pulled away, but kept his lips teasingly close to mine. 

I needed more of him.  
"We should stop." He said. I didn't want that. I wanted him. I wanted to feel special. Like I wasn't just a perfect doll. I wanted to feel something other then hate, and pain. I bit my lip and shook my head no. "I don't want to stop." I said. He looked at me. "I want this." I told him honestly. He looked me in the eye to see if I was 100% sure. I smiled and nodded as I kissed him once more. As the kiss got more heated, I pulled away.

"I think we should take this upstairs." I said. He smiled biting his lip and nods. I take his hand and lead him upstairs. As we walk he wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my neck.He knew not to leave a mark on my skin. Their cant be any evidence of this just in case Mark decided to show up unannounced. 

I moaned as he gave my sensitive spot a bite. I almost wanted to beg him to give that spot more attention. But I knew that if he did there will be a bruise to show what happened. I was slightly distracted for a moment when his hands slid sneakily under my shirt. His fingers traveled up my stomach to grasp onto my breast. I bit my lip and leaned my head onto his chest. I heard his soft husky chuckle.

I felt one hand leave from under my shirt and softly grasp my hand that was rested on the door knob of the master bedroom. "Shall I assist you darling?" He whispered into my ear. Unable to speak, I just nodded.

I felt his teeth grab onto my ear and give it a tug before licking the sting away and backing away. He took his other hand out of my ugly large shirt and opened the door for us. 

I turned and took my shirt off for him and he looked me over. Lust and desire was clear in his blue eyes, making them look darker. He took hold of my waist and in one swift movement, picked me up and put me gently onto the bed.I smiled and held his head as he kissed my chest and stomach. He left little nibbles and kisses here and there. His hands gliding over my pale skin, as if trying to memorize the territory. and his mouth was claiming everywhere it touched.

I ran my nails threw his hair and arched my back as his hands danced to my breasts. I gasped and tugged at his curls. I soon pushed him off me so I could sit up and take my sports bra off. He grinned and took his shirt off and leaned on the bed to get to my level.

I smiled and kissed him once more. He kissed me back for a bit before pulling away. A mischievous grin on his lips. He then lifted a long slender finger and gently pushed me to lay down onto the bed. 

I giggle at him and brought his laughing self down to kiss me. I dont know what it is about his lips. But I never wanted to stop kissing him. I felt his hands on my breasts. Tweaking my nipples, before his mouth replaces one of his hands. The shock of having his warm mouth on my right breast brought out a gasp from my lips.

I tried to grind my hips against his, as he switched to the left breast. I felt his hands travel back to my hips and grab the waistband of my leggings. He pulled them down, and sadly had to break away from my chest to get them off.

I went to work on his pants buckle. He sits up on his knees so he can help me. I blushed as I pulled his pants down. He wasn't wearing his briefs under his outfit. bit my lip and blushed as I saw his maleness. He was huge.

He smiled and had me lay back down. He leaned over and kissed me once more. As we kissed he climbed over me. We both moaned at the feel of our naked skin on the other. He rubbed himself against my center and I moaned. He pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. He stroked my cheek caringly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. He nodded as well and reached down between the two of us. Running his fingers down my body as he went. I bit my lip as he did so. I prepared myself as he gripped himself and pushed the tip of himself into me. 

I gasped as he started pushing himself inside me. I whimpered and moaned holding him tighter to me as he sank deeper. His groans and growls filled my ear as he laid his head on my shoulder. He was soon in all the way. He stilled for a moment to let me adjust to his huge size. "You feel like heaven darling." He gasped out.

I bit his shoulder and waited. He was a big man. Mark was to but Jason was slightly bigger. 

Soon he was moving in and out of me. I whimpered in pleasure with each thrusts of his hips. He felt amazing. I never thought I would want and highly enjoy sex like I was right now. 

Soon he picked up the pace and we was both moaning in pleasure.

I dug my nails into his soft skin making him groan and arch his back. He pinned my arms to the bed and went to my breasts again. I arched my back and moaned louder as I moved my hips to thrust with him. 

He soon held onto my hands as we both got closer to our ends. He came back up and kissed me quickly before I pulled away and called out in my release. I felt his hips stutter before he started moaning and he tried to pull out but was to late. He came inside me. 

We both collapsed onto the bed as we came down from our highs.He held me close to him. His member still inside me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you. How long I've wanted you. How many times I've touched myself to the thought of you." He said. I smiled.

I knew I cheated. In my husbands bed no less. But I hated my husband. My rapist. My kidnapper. My captor.

I wanted to be with James. 

Now and forever.

"I don't want this to be the only time this happens. I want you to know that. I really do have feelings for you. " I looked over my shoulder at him."I don't have a way to leave my husband." I said sadly. I didn't want this to be the only time we have sex. I had feelings deeper then lust for him as well since getting to know him.

"I have a friend who is a great lawyer. He can help with the divorce." he said after he pulled out of me with a groan. I turned to look at him."I cant divorce him... You wouldn't understand." I said sadly. He looked down for a moment and nodded stiffly. "I see." He started to get up. 

I grabbed his arm.

"No please don't go." I begged. "I understand Emily. This was a one time thing." He said sadly. "No I don't want it to be a one night stand. I... I hate my life. I hate my husband. You have no idea how much I want him dead." I said, tearing up. He stopped and looked at me.

"How long has he been hurting you?" He asked. "To long." I whispered. "I need you to tell me everything." He said. I started crying as I nodded.

 

___

 

After I told him my story he held me as I cried. He rubbed my back.

"And you let me sleep with you? It must have brought to many memories." He said. I shook my head and looked at him. "No. I wanted it. I loved it actually. Being with you was just amazing. I never wanted sex since Mark started raping me. But when I met you I wanted you so much." I said blushing.

He smiled and kissed me softly.

"I've wanted to have you since I saw you getting mail when I moved into the apartment." He said. I smiled shyly. He laid me back into the bed and got in with me. 

 

___

 

 

To cheer me up we talked. He told me things about his childhood he did. When I got tired he pulled me over and kissed me. "Get some sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up." He said. I nodded and fell asleep in his strong arms.

 

___

 

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I groaned and I felt my center feel pleasantly sore as the memories of what happened came back, putting a smile on my face. I opened my eyes to see James was asleep. The sun was coming in softly threw the windows and blinds. 

I got up softly so I didn't wake James up. I grabbed some clothes that was already here in the dressers we brought over.I put on a lacy night gown, and panties. I then walked to the front door.

When I opened the door, I saw two people standing at the door. A man and a woman. 

"Mrs. Emily Hoffman?" The woman asked. I had grabbed a blanket before answering the door, so I wrapped it tighter around me."Yes?" I asked. "My name is Agent Lindsey Perez this is my partner Agent Peter Strham." She said. I closed the door behind me as I walked out. "What can I help you with?" I asked.

"We are sorry to inform you that your husband is missing." The man, Peter, said. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your husband and another missing detective are being held hostage in a Jigsaw trap. But do not worry. We will do everything we can to bring him home safely." He said. I nodded. 

'I hope you don't find Mark safely. I hope you found him dead.' I thought to myself.

Perez gave me her card and the two left.

I went back inside and went back to the bed room. 

James was still asleep. 

I smiled. 

Mark was gone.

I have nothing to worry about for now.

Hopefully they just find his dead body. 

I got on top on James and kissed his nose. He smiled and woke up. He stroked my face. "Morning beautiful." He whispered. I blushed and kissed him. He grasped my face and kissed me back. The kiss soon turned heated and we was soon making love once more.


	6. Chapter 5

They had sadly found Mark alive about two hours later. I was alerted and told he was being transferred to the local hospital. I left for the hospital after we showered together.   
I had to go back to being the perfect little wife.

I drove to the hospital to check on Mark. 

I sat in the chair in the waiting room with Mark partner Detective Aaron Fisk.  I could tell he was relieved that my husband was alive and well. He was telling me everything that he knew had happened.

I was heartbroken to hear about Riggs. He and his wife was a cute couple and he was a good person. It was upsetting to hear about Eric Matthews as well. I didn't know him very well.  We had small talk when I came into the station. But that was all.

I told Fisk that I wanted some scilence, to wrap my head around things. But in reality I just wanted him to shut up. I wish that Marks trap didn't have a mess up on it. I just wanted freedom. And that was the key. If on Jigsaw was alive and I had his number so he can try again to kill Mark.

Soon we was allowed to go to his room. I was told he was allowed to go home in the morning and their just keeping him over night to keep tabs on him. Great I have to come back again in a few hours just to pick this bastard up. 

I gave a smile and walked into the room. There laid Mark. 

I asked Fisk to leave us alone for a bit. I walked over to Mark when he left. The smile off my face now. "Where were you? Fisk said he went to get you at the apartment but you wasn't there." He said. "I was at the new house moving things in with James. He was kind enough to help." I said sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

He glared over at me.

"That fucking doctor?" He said jealously. I glared at him. "Yes Mark. The doctor." I said crossing  my arms. "I told you to never be alone with him." He growled. I rolled my eyes and huffed. "I needed the help Mark! Our lease is almost up on the apartment. I needed help with the heavy things. Cause you apparently cant do it." I snapped. 

"I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head. "He's a good man and kept the fact that you hit me to himself." I said. 

'And he is an amazing lover.' I thought to myself. 

I looked down at the floor. I wanted to take the pillow behind his head out and smoother him with it. I hated him so much. 

I looked at my watch. "I need to go. I'll see you in the morning." I said getting up. He shook his head. "I'll have Fisk take me to the office. I'm well enough to work." He said. I nodded and made myself kiss him before I left.

I then left the hospital wiping his kiss away. 


	7. Chapter 6

A week has passed since Mark has been home. He settled right into his office. In fact, I wasn't allowed to go in. Said that I didn't need to see the things he had to work with.I didn't care, but I was curious as to why he was so demanding on that I wasn't allowed into his office. 

As I vacuumed up some broken pieces of glass from a light blub that wasn't screwed on tight enough and had fallen, braking it. I couldn't help but look at his office door. I knew he wasn't in there, But I knew I shouldn't try to go in, Mark probably put up security cameras around here already. But I couldn't stop my hand from resting on the door knob. I unknowingly turned off the vacuum and was getting closer.

Curiosity was killing me. I wanted to know what he really was hiding. 

What stopped me was me feeling a jolt of pain in my foot. I yelped and looked at my foot. a large piece I missed was wedged into my foot. Blood was already coming out.   
I should've worn shoes damnit. I hobbled outside to get to James. I hated blood coming out of me. It could make me pass out, but I can do horror movies. With Mark not here I wouldn't be able get it out. 

I had to be careful to not get blood onto the floor and carpet, its hard to get out of carpet. And I don't want to get in trouble with Mark. As I hobbled to James I winced with each step. Careful to not step on my bloody foot and walk at the same time. I was so relieved when I finally made it to James's doorstep and started knocking on the door.

Soon, the door opened and James's handsome face greeted me. Once he saw it was me, his whole face brightened. "Hey love... Oh dear what happened?" He asked once he saw my foot up in the air and I was leaning on the doorway.

"I cut my foot on a piece of glass and can't get it out." I muttered. He nodded and helped me inside. Once we was inside, he sat down and then left for his medical kit. While he was gone I lifted my foot onto the ottoman and looked around. 

Mark and I was here after he came home for dinner. I blushed looking at the way to the basement cellar. James and I went down there to get a bottle of wine.... and we ended up making love quickly. 

It was rather exciting knowing that I was cheating on my husband while said husband was just up a set of step. 

"Sorry for making you wait love." James said making come back to reality. I smiled at him. "Not a problem." I said. He gave me a caring smile as he sat, putting my foot onto his lap to get the glass out.

I bit my lip and whimpered in discomfort as he wiggled it out. "You shouldn't do that." He said. I looked up at him, and he was now looking at my lip that my teeth still held it hostage. He reached over and gently tugged my lip free before running the thumb over it.I blushed, but grinned as I took hold of his thumb with my teeth gently. I saw his bright blue eyes darken more and a slow grin appeared on his lips. He pulled his thumb away. "Tease." He muttered, before going back to work on my foot.

I hissed as he cleaned my foot. He soon put a liquid band aid then a gauge to wrap around my foot. "Thank you." I said once again, when he was done. He smiles and nods. "A gentleman always helps the beautiful woman in need." He said charmingly. I blushed and rolled my eyes. 

"I was about to go get something to eat. Would you like to join me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Sure. Mark is going to be gone late tonight with work. So I was going to eat by myself. Let me just get some actual clothes on and finish cleaning up the glass." I said.

He nods and follows me out to my house. 

I made sure to put some shoes when I finished vacuuming, he then put a new bulb in for me, then went to my room to get out of my gym pants and tank top. I put on a nice green shirt and a pair of nice jeans. I let my hair down and slipped on some flats. Once finished. I grabbed my bag and we left to his car. 

I texted Mark telling him I was going out for dinner and that it was payment for helping with the light and my foot that I had to tell him about.

We went to a nice pizzeria. I liked this place it was really good and made to order with fresh ingredients. 

Luckily since it was only four the place wasn't busy yet. We ordered our drinks, we both got waters, and gave our order. We decided to split a pizza. His side had alfrado sauce, shredded montzerella , mushrooms, slices of fresh montzerella balls, hamburger. My side had tomato sauce, shredded montzerella, the montzerella ball as well, onions, and peppers.

While we ate, we talked and joked. 

"So. How did the light break?" He asked. I shook my head. "It had gone out so I was replacing it and when the light didn't turn on I went to recheck it and just as I figured that I didn't tighten it enough I had slipped and as I caught myself, my movements had knocked the bulb out breaking it." I said. He chuckled a bit. 

"Well. I'm glad you are alright love. I would hate it if you got hurt." He said. I smiled and squeezed his hand. 

We ate and kept talking. We went to the park and sat in the car and started making out. 

As things got heated between us I heard my phone ring. I groaned and pulled away. I sat down and looked at my phone. Agent Stroham? I answered the phone. "Agent? How can I help you?" I asked."'Hello Mrs. Hoffman. I was wondering if I can come over for a bit. I have something for him is he around?'" His scratchy voice asked. "No. my apologies Agent but Mark is working late tonight he said. But um, I'll be home in just a moment and can let you in and you can put it on his desk." I said.

He thanked me and we hung up.

Both James and I sighed in disappointment at the same time."I'm sorry." I said. He shook his head with a soft smile. He put the car in reverse and we was driving back to my home.  
"Do you think we could ever be together without all the sneaking around?" He asked. I looked out the door. "I really hope so." I said honestly. He squeezed my hand lovingly. We soon arrived at my home and I saw the Agents car awaiting me. 

Since he was there, James and I couldn't kiss each other goodbye this time. We said our goodbyes and I got out.

"Hello Mrs. Hoffman." Peter said greeting me. His white bandage on his throat seemed brighter against his tan neck.

I smiled in greeting. "Please. Call me Emily." I said. He smiled and nods. We walked inside. "Um his office is over h..." I turned to look at him to see him looking around as if looking for something he lost.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked. He jerked his head to me. "No. Just looking around. You guys just moved in? It looks really good." He said. I nodded. "Thank you Peter. Um again. Mark's office is over here." I told him. I pointed to the door and went to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink special agent?" I asked. Not hearing a response I walked back to the office and froze. 

That's when I heard the car peel off. 

I guess he got a special call. I shrugged and got a shower before getting ready for bed. So I headed upstairs for my nice shower. While in there, I didn't hear the lock being done and the door opening then closing, and someone entering my husbands office. 

 

_____

 

If I knew what the special agent wanted to find I would've helped him.


	8. Chapter 7

I sat in the living room. Today was a lazy day. Mark has been home for about a week and was working right now. I didn't have a lot I had to do today, so I could relax some. 

I was currently in some leggings and a loose gray shirt. I had my dark brown hair up in a messy bun, and I was currently listening to music as I read a book on my recliner. The book I was currently reading was a book I borrowed from James. He said that I would like it and currently I was enjoying it. I took a sip of my minty hot chocolate as I turned the page of the book.

My music stopped as my phone started ringing. I looked at the number and when I didn't recognize the number I ignored it and turned my music back on. I was just about to get back into the book, when my phone started ringing once again from the same number.

I sighed and answered it this time. "Hello?" I answered. "'Hello is this Mrs. Emily Hoffman?'" A mans voice asked. "Speaking." I replied. "'My name I Erickson. I work for the FBI. I am calling about your husband, Mark.'" The man said.

"'What about my husband Mr. Erickson?" I asked him. "We wanted to inform you that he will be put under arrest. We have evidence that he is the accomplice to Jigsaw that we have been looking for.'" He said. His words made me sit up and put the book down.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "'Very much so Mrs. Hoffman. We have him distracted and will be arrested. I wanted to inform you of his arrest, and that if he was to escape he come hurt you so I want you to get out of town. Somewhere that you will be safe at.'" He said. "Of course. Thank you for telling me. And be careful... Mark ... Mark is dangerous..." I said before hanging up. I then rushed upstairs and packed a small bag before rushing down the stairs.

I had past his office and froze. I knew Mark kept a spare gun in a safe here. So I took a deep breath and opened the door. His office was somewhat between neat and messy. I walked over to his desk, but stopped seeing the floor door. I grabbed a sharp letter opener and opened the door. I put the light on my phone as I walked threw the hallway. It stunk down here. I covered my nose and mouth to block the smell.

I didn't want to keep going, so I turned around and gasped.

"I thought I told you to not enter my office Emily." Mark said with a glare. He had blood splattered on him. In his gloved hands I saw a gun aimed at me. "M... M.. Mark..." I tried. I was staring at the gun. He has only pulled his gun on me once before, he was drunk and I was sore and I refused him sex. He shot me in the leg and when I went to the hospital, he told them that their was someone who broke in. They believed him since he had no reason to lie.

He then planted evidence against a fellow occupant in the apartment building with the crime, when really it was him who did it. After that he promised to never do that again.

I yelped and dropped my phone and the letter opener when he quickly grabbed the back of my head, and pulled me along. "I'm happy you are here love. Now I can show you a new way of freedom." He said.

"Mark stop it hurts!" I begged. "Enough." He growled. I saw him grab my bag and he dragged me outside. He shoved me into the car. Once he got in he tied my hands together and handed me a sack. "Put it on!" He ordered. I shook as I obeyed. 

I was terrified.

Mark sped off in the car and I shook in the passenger seat. 

I had no idea where we was going and what he was going to do to me. I didn't know if tonight would be the night he actually kills me or not.

I felt the car stop and I was dragged out of the car by my elbow. I could smell the old musk of the place. It smelt like animals and decay. He took the bag off my head and I looked around. 

We was at the old zoo. I could tell cause my grandfather worked here. My father would take me here to visit and we would go threw the back to get to grandpa's office quicker. I saw we was headed to the main office. Its how I could tell where we was.

This place closed down two years after grandpa retired from here. I'm not sure why it closed. But I remember being very upset when it did.

Mark lead me inside the office and I saw a table with a few screens with multiple things on them. He shoved me inside and I watched as he walked to the table. I turned away and soon gasped as I heard an electric current sound and Marks grunting.

I turned to see a blonde woman with a remote and Mark being electrocuted on the chair. I gasped as the woman took the gun from the unconscious Mark, and handed it to me. Now getting a good look at her, I recognized her as Jill Tuck. John Kramer, A.K.A Jigaw's ex wife.  I gulped and took the gun from her.  
   
"I have a white car, I will take you to someone who will help you. Run." She ordered. I nodded and ran off.

 

____

 

I waited for what seemed like a lifetime in the back of Jill's car. It had been unlocked so I ran in and locked the doors. I was terrified. My heart was beating like crazy. I just wanted to be in James's arms and feel safe.

I wanted to be safe.

I was married to a raping murdering detective.

I screamed when someone tried to open the door. I calmed down when I saw it was only Jill, and unlocked the doors. She hurried in and looked panicked. "What happened?" I asked. "I tried to kill him. Just how John wanted, but he somehow was able to get the straps off his wrists and get the trap off him just in time. Don't worry though. He went a completely different way." She said.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." She said. I nodded and closed my eyes and I felt the adrenaline leave me and sleep took over my body.

 

___

 

I woke up to a motherly hand gently shake me awake. I sleepily looked around and froze seeing a familiar car. I took a deep breath as I made myself get out of the car. How do they know each other?

I didn't want to drag them into my problems.

Why did Jill take me here?

She gave me a hug and told me to hide till Marks death or arrest, and that she would do the same. I nodded and when she left I looked at the house. I'm shocked that he got this place back. Its not as fancy as he's use to anymore.

I took another deep breath as I walked up to the familiar door. When I got to it, I knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw the blond hair and blue eyes that I remember so well. 

"Hi Daddy." I said.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi Daddy." I said as I looked at the man I shared DNA with.  We didn't have a bad relationship, anymore. He and my mother separated when I was younger and that was hard on me. My father had cheated on her but then he got his act together and soon they remarried.

During the time of their separation, I hated my father. I hated how he made my mother feel. How sad she was and that she forced herself to hide it. I hated it so much that I hated him and he knew that I felt that way.

When they got remarried I was about fifteen. So I was rebellious. 

It took some time and me to get religious to forgive him and now we are like we use to be. He had walked me down the isle at Mark and I's wedding. He seemed to be concerned about the wedding and all, but since he thought I loved Mark, he didn't intervene. 

My father was a good doctor. His name, Dr. Lawrence Gordon.  
As soon as I spoke, he pulled me into his grasp and hugged me tightly. The tears that I didn't even relies was there, fell freely from my eyes as I started sobbing in my father's arms.

 

___

 

We had been standing outside his door hugging for what seemed like a lifetime, but soon we was inside and I was sitting on his couch. He handed me some hot chocolate. He walked me to my old room."We made it look the same as you had it at your old appartment... In case you came home." He said. I gave him a small smile. I looked at his amputated foot. I looked away, hearing him sigh. "I didn't cheat on her." He said once more. "You was tempted... But that's over with. You ended it before it even started." I said being an adult.

He had told me about how he was in a game, while my mother and little sister was being held captive. I was away on my honeymoon being raped while it happened.When I had returned home to see them, my father had a fake foot and my little sister was in therapy. My dad told me that the man he was trapped with had killed the man and sadly died from what he figured was blood loss, but he wasn't able to get help in time.

They never found the bodies.

I'm sure Mark knows...

I walked into the room and looked around. My old room was a nice size and cozy. I smiled as I walked in. 

"You're mother will take you shopping for clothes in the morning. I left a an outfit and one of your mothers nightgowns for you to wear." He said. I nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'm so sorry this happened to you my little wolf." He said, rubbing my hair. 

I shook my head. "There wasn't anything you could do. And its not like you knew." I said. He looks upset but shook it away. "We need to talk tomorrow night. Here is some sleeping meds to help you sleep." He said handing two little pink pills. I nodded and took them, swallowing them down with the hot chocolate.  
___

The next morning I knew that my father had told my mother everything while I was still sleeping. Cause when I walked down to the kitchen she was crying. When she saw me, she rushed over and hugged me. 

We waited for Diana to go to school before they had me talk to a Agent named Matt Gibson. It was degrading to tell him and my parents the full story of my marriage between Mark and I. I had to tell, in detail, of every rape, every beating, every hospital visit I had cause of Mark.

My mother had to leave the room and my father paced as best as he could in anger.I played with the hem of the black dress they let me borrow, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

Gibson promised to get Mark and bring him to justice. 

 

____

 

Later that night, my father sat me down in his office to talk. After dinner he went and got me my favorite at Starbucks. A large minty hot chocolate with extra chocolate. He handed it to me as we sat down to talk. 

I still hadn't changed out of the black dress I was wearing and I since I had showered this morning I had braided my hair while it was wet, so now that I free my hair it was nice and wavy. I took a sip of my warm drink as I looked at my father.

He looked nervous. "Dad just tell me what you wanted to tell me." I snapped getting tired of this. He sighed and nodded. "I knew that Mark was working for Jigsaw." He said. I froze and looked at him.

"So you knew and didn't go to the police?" I asked. I could've been freed sooner? How dare he keep this from me! He shook his head. "I couldn't love. I thought that you was in love with him and I didn't want to hurt you. If I had known of what he's been doing to you, I would've went to the police with the evidence." He said taking my hand. I looked at him in the eyes. 

He had evidence to put Mark away for good and yet didn't for my sake cause he thought I was happy..... I felt tears in my eyes start showing up. "I had ruined your childhood with my selfishness, I didn't want to ruin your marriage with my selfishness as well." He said.

I squeezed his hand and hugged him.

As we hugged I thought about everything... How did he know?

I pulled away from the hug so we can look at each other. 

"How did you know that Mark was working for Jigsaw?" I asked. "That's where it gets tricky. I also worked for Jigsaw." He told me. I froze and looked at his fake foot replaced his actual foot.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. He got up and went to sit beside me, on the couch he kept in his office, so that he wasn't sitting in front of me.

 "After I got out of that bathroom I was trapped in, I passed out after putting the stub on a burning pipe. When I woke up John, who was a patient of mine, was there telling me that he saw potential in me. He cleaned my wounds, and gave me this new foot, that's when I started working for him. I stitched things that needed to be stitched. I found a doctor to help lower the pain that John was so that he wasn't dying in pain." He went on to tell me everything.

Apparently no one, not even Mark or John's late apprentice Amanda knew of my father's involvement in Jigsaw's group. "I'm going after him. That detective." He shook his head. "He isn't going to stop him. Mark wont stop, Jill is in danger, and it's my job to protect her right now. And I'm protecting you as well. A new game is playing right now. I'm going to stop him when he goes to his little hide out. I had followed him last night when you went to bed and I found his hide out." My dad said.

I nodded.

"I'm in." I said. He looked at me. "No. I'm not having you near that monster." He said. I glared at him. "That man raped and held me captive for five fucking years! I want to help stop him even if it means killing him myself." I said. 

He sighed and nodded. I watched as he got up and walked to his closet where he keeps his work lab coat for the small house visits and I saw three pig masks and black suits. 

 

____-

 

I had called James and told him to meet me at a gas station. I told him that we needed one more person to help us, after telling him our plan. He agreed and greeted my father. When I went to introduce them James introduced himself as my boyfriend. I smiled at him, a true smile. I though we haven't been intimate a long time I knew that the feelings  I had for James was the beginning of love.

 

____

 

We had put the get up on and waited. We had the news on the radio and I was heart broken to hear that Jill had been found dead.  I shook my head sadly at the news. James rubbed my arm to comfort me.

We turned everything off when we saw Marks familiar car pull up. I felt a small ripple of fear go threw me as I saw him get out and go inside the building he had his hide out in. 

Once he was inside, my father handed me a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "All you do is jam it into his neck. It'll knock him out." He said. I nodded and took it determined. 

We sat Mark come out of the now smoking building, and soon it exploded. So he's destroying the evidence huh?

We all got out and James hit him with a pipe, getting him down so I could get to his neck. Mark started fighting back and after getting hit a few times I was able to roughly jam the needle into his neck. Injecting him. I had put all my anger into stabbing him wishing it was a large knife instead of a needle.

My father took his mask off to show it was him. 

"What... the fuck..." Mark grunted out grabbing onto my fathers pants. My father used his walking cane to push Mark off him. I watched as Mark finally passed out. 

 

_____

 

My father asked James to take me back to the house while he dealt with the trash. 

We waited in my room. I wanted to kill Mark, but my father said that his death will be slow and painful. He was going to suffer. 

When my father came back, I got off of James's lap and rushed to see him. "It's done." Was all he said.

I was free

 

 

Or so I thought.


	10. Chapter 9

I  woke up cold.

I was on a cold floor.

It smelt like shit, blood, and rotten flesh. 

I opened my eyes and saw nothing.

It was dark as night in the room I was in. 

Something inside me told me that I wasn't alone.

That I wasn't safe.

"Hello?" I called hoping for help. 

"Emily?" A familiar British voice called back. 

I froze. "James?" I heard a positive response. 

Soon bright, blinding lights flooded into the room, blinding me. 

Once my eyes adjusted  I looked for James and gasped. 

He was sitting in a chair and a glass box was over his head. 

It had pipes going threw the top of the box.

My eyes followed them and saw that there was two empty water jugs attached to James's box.

I tried to get up and get to him but was jerked back by my ankle.

I looked behind me at my ankle and gasped seeing my leg shackled to a pipe in the wall.

I looked around the room and saw we was in a filth bloodied and shitty bathroom.

I looked at James worriedly and my eyes widened in fear as the sound of water filled both of our ears.

I watched in horror as water started filling the water jugs and into James's glass box.

I looked around for something to free myself and at the other side of the room near a door I saw a hand saw.

No!

I tried to reach for him.

He tried to reach for me and tried to keep the water out of his mouth and nose. 

Soon, threw all of our struggling, the water had stopped.

The box was filled. 

James struggled for my hand, and to hold his breath long enough to escape.

Our hands still reaching out for the others. 

Just as our fingers brushed I saw his hand fall and with a scream from me, it was all over.

 

___

 

 

I gasped as I sat up in the bed. Sweat covered my body and fear ran threw me. I looked around and saw I was in my empty room. Boxes once more filled the room. 

As I started coming down from my adrenalin high created from my nightmare, I held myself. Then when I thought I could finally speak, I called James. It kept ringing. Panic filled me.

Is Mark alive still and went after him?

"'Hello?'" A deep sleep filled British voice answered finally. I sighed in relief, mentally calling myself a fool. Of course Mark was dead. "I'm sorry James... I had a nightmare.... I needed to hear your voice....." I said. I heard only his sheets moving over the phone. I looked at the time. The bright glowing red lights showed that it was four in the morning. "'Would you like me to come over?'" He asked. "Can I come over instead? I want to be out of this room for a bit and be held by you." I said.

Even though its been almost a week since Mark's death, I have been having my doubts and nightmares about Mark. It's like even though I am physically free from his grasp, I am not free from him completely. 

Even in hell the bastard still has his filthy grip on me.

"'Of course my beloved. My home is always open to you.'" He said. A soft smile appeared on my face at his caring words. "I'll be right there." I said before we hung up.   
I got up and put on my shoes before grabbing my phone and keys.

I walked out the door and headed to James's house.

Using a spare key he gave me, I walked inside. I took my shoes off and made my way to his room. I smiled as I opened the door to see James laying on the bed looking peaceful.

I walked over and climbed in bed with him. Scooting to him and as soon as I got close enough his strong, loving arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his warm body. 

I snuggled into his embrace and smiled. His scent always seemed to calm me just when I needed it. Sooner then I wanted, I fell asleep.

 

____

 

I woke up a few hours later and saw that James wasn't there. I looked around in a panic but then heard the door open. I jumped in shock and jerked my head to the bedroom door to see James holding a bed tray with food on it. 

I relaxed and smiled at him as he walked into the room.

"Enjoy love." He said putting the try in front of me, before climbing into the bed with me. I started digging into the hash brown casserole he made me. It was a different casserole then mine. His was a breakfast casserole, and mine is more of a side dish. I dug in to the yummy food of his.

James laid on the bed and rubbed my back as I ate. "You don't need to work today?" I asked, still eating breakfast. "I told them I was sick. You seemed to need someone to talk to." He said.

I didn't want to interfere with his work. He could lose his job."You shouldn't have. I don't want you to get into trouble with work." I told him. He gave me a loving smile. "Don't worry. I'm the best they have, they wouldn't fire me." He said smugly. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at his cockiness.

I finished my meal, and moved the tray to the floor. I then laid on him, looking up at his beautiful blue eyes. We smiled softly at each other. He played with my hair softly, as I rubbed his chest."I love you." He whispered. But then I felt him freeze. I froze as well. We looked at each other. 

I soon jerked up to him and kissed him. "I love you too." I said as we pulled away. He smiled and kissed me, laying me down and getting on top of me. We then made love.

 

___

 

I sat in James's living room that night after having another nightmare. It was another dream of James dying in a trap and I could save him. Each dream getting more heartbreaking then the others.

I sighed as I pulled the blanket, that I was hiding under, closer to me. I didn't hear the footsteps coming up to me. The sinking of the couch made me jump. "Just me love." James whispered. I relaxed as he picked me up and carried me to his room. He laid me down onto the bed and held me to him.

"Talk to me." He whispered, making me sigh. "It's like he still has some sort of grasp on me." I said brokenly. Tears filled my eyes and my throat started closing. I tried holding in the sobs that wanted to come free.

I then proceeded in telling him about the dreams and the feelings I have been having since we assisted my father in Marks death. He held me and listened patiently. He let me finish what I needed to say and rubbed my back to comfort me. When I was finished, he was quiet. Well, we both were. 

"My parents have a cabin. How about we take some time and stay there. After Thanksgiving. We can leave from my parents vacation home to the cabin. It'll be quiet, peaceful, and we will be alone." He said. I looked at him and smiled. It sounded nice.

"Plus I think you need some time away from your home. Away from the memories." He continued. I nodded. "Sounds nice." I whispered. "Come on. You need sleep. We have a long drive tomorrow." He said.

He had invited me to meet his family for Thanksgiving and we was leaving tomorrow for their vacation home here in America. Both his parents are rich and so they have vacation homes. I was nervous to meet them. I was scared that they wouldn't accept me. By now everyone knew about Mark, and people knew of me. Some say that I was an accomplice. 

Some say the truth in that I was a victim in my own way.

But I didn't want to be unliked by his family cause of my past.

I shook my head 'no'. "I don't want to sleep. I'm tired of watching you die over and over again." I said, even though I was still tired and my entire being begged for sleep.  
James got up and walked out of the room, I heard his office door open and then close. James soon returned to the room and handed me a pill. "This is 'Prazosin.' It helps with nightmares. We prescribe this to people with PTSD. So I want you to take it. It wont cure you, but it will help you." He said.

I nodded and took the pill. He nodded and made me lay down with him. He held me in his arms kissing my head. I was soon falling asleep and for once since Mark's death I had a peaceful night of sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

James's POV

 

I smiled as I drove the car to my parents place here in the US. They got a somewhat permeant home here when I moved away from England. I had to tell my mother about Emily's past. So they knew why I am bringing her to meet them even though we only started officially dating right after Marks death.

I kept somethings from her, but Emily had walked in and we had to talk about it. She soon understood my reasons for telling my mother these things. I hadn't told my mother who her husband was so it was awkward. I looked over and smiles as I looked at the woman I fell in love with as she got some much needed sleep. The breeze, from the open window, ran through her hair. 

She was so beautiful. I was so happy that I found her. 

I had always been so focused on my schooling and my work that I didn't really make time to ever think of starting a relationship. But then I ran into Emily. She looked so innocent looking over her mail. Something so simple, but I couldn't help be look at her. She had looked over at me and blushed noticing me. I was moving in with a friend while the house I had my eye on was being redone, and so far I was happy I did.

I then had run into her at the store, and decided to actually talk to her. I had met her and her husband officially on the way out. They were celebrating her birthday apparently and they were leaving for dinner. During my observation, she put a mask of happiness in front of everyone, but she seemed off. She had a hidden broken look in her eyes. So when I saw her in the store I decided that I would try to cheer her up.

I sadly had moved out into my new home for a short moment I thought that we would never meet again. I had known that it was wrong to be lusting over a married woman. To touch myself to the thought of her even though she was married. 

But then I was pleasantly surprised to see her, and sadly her husband, a few houses down looking at homes. I was so happy to hear how they were buying the house and were going to be near me. When she told me how her no good detective husband has made her do all the packing and moving all on her own since he was always busy made my blood boil. and so I offered to assist her in packing.  
   
During the times we packed together, we got to know each other better.

And then I saw her husband's other side.

The side that hurt her.

It was the first day that I came over to help her and he showed up. He glared at us then grabbed her by the arm, which I had noticed her wince at the tightness of his grip, and said that he needed to talk to her in private. 

Not liking the way he acted, I followed them in secret to make sure that she was safe. I didn't think that he would actually hurt her, but when I heard the sound of slap, and his angry words I burst inside. I had grabbed her and pulled her behind me 

He had glared at me, a dark look in his eyes.

She walked over to her husband and kissed him. I was saddened seeing this. But then she pulled away and I saw a look of disgust in her eyes. She whispered into her husbands ear and then when he nodded, she walked over to me.Her sad hazel green eyes looked at me pleadingly as she walked me out to the living room. She begged me to not tell anyone. She was use to this from the looks of it. Use to the abuse she was in.  
   
I sadly agreed to not to go to the police, but only for her sake. 

I was able to help her move her new home. 

That's when I made my move. Something in me told me she needed to be shown what it was like to be actually loved. She wanted me as well. 

After we had made love in her husbands bed, I tried to talk her into leaving her husband. I didn't want her with him. I wanted her for myself. She wasn't happy in the marriage anyway. But when she told me the reason she couldn't leave her husband, and her past with him, I was shocked.She has been living threw hell for over five years.

We then found out her husband was about to die in a saw trap. I knew we both wanted him dead. I have for a long time. Even before I knew of his evil ways I didn't like him. 

Something was just wrong about him.

But then sadly we heard that he was alive and well. 

Our shortly lived happiness was killed off. But we had silently agreed to continue the affair we had started. She had to go to the hospital to act like the good little wife façade she always did.Her husband had come to me and apologized to me about what I saw. Saying that even though it wasn't an excuse but he had been drunk when he hit her at the apartment.  
   
In good spirits, and to get to be with Emily once more I invited them and a few others to my house. I was so happy that she sat beside me. She looked beautiful in her little white sundress she wore to my home. 

When her husband wasn't looking, I leaned over and whispered to her to follow my lead, and with a grin she had nodded.I had said that since she was a wine lover, I wanted to show her a special wine I wanted her to try. Her husband looked us over but nodded his consent. I hated how she had to have his damn permission to do something. I kept his anger in check as we walked to my basement cellar.

Then we made love.

A while later she called me telling me to meet her at a local gas station and that it was important that I hurried. So I dropped everything and rushed to the place.I hugged her as soon as I saw her once I pulled in. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know if Mark was around. A blond man walked over to us. Emily introduced him as her father. That's when she told me about how Mark was Jigsaw's apprentice, and how they was going to put a stop to his killing and abuse.

They wanted me to assist, and I hurriedly agreed. I wanted to help Emily free her from her abuse. 

I was so happy that we had gotten rid of that murdering bastard. I knew that Emily wanted to deliver the killing blow to end Mark's life. But I kept her safe.  
Now I have her here with me and I loved it.

She was mine to protect and mine to love.

I promise that I was going to do so.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Emily have some romantic 'fun' at a hotel on the way to meet his parents. Smut ahead

*Warning this chapter has smut.*

 

We soon arrived at a hotel. We wanted some time together before we was smothered by James's family. Plus Thanksgiving was in two days. So we headed to the hotel.   
I walked into the hotel room with James and flopped onto the nice bed. It wasn't a fancy hotel room, but it was nice enough, and was clean.   
I heard a deep chuckle and turned over and smiled at him. "You're adorable." He teased. I blushed and rolled my eyes at him, getting up.  
"I'm getting a bath want to join me?" I asked. He grins and nods kissing my nose. "I will join you in just a moment my love. Go get it started for me will you?" He suggested. I nodded and walked to the bathroom.  
I turned the bath on and when it was at the right temperature I plugged the drain and put the scented bubbles into the water. I then undressed and got into the tub.  
 It was quite relaxing so I closed my eyes. We planned on taking a shower before we leave. But right now we wanted to relax. We had been driving all day and was tired.   
I smiled as I heard the bathroom door open and the sound of clothes being removed. I was gently nudged to move so James's long body could get in behind me. I smiled and relaxed into his naked form.  
His loving arms wrapping around me protectively. I snuggled into his embrace as he took a rag to start washing me.  
I enjoyed his touch. It felt safe. Protective. Loving. All around it felt like home.  
I moaned at the feeling of his hand at my entrance. I bit my lip, biting back a moan. He knew just what to do to heat me up. To make me want him.   
I felt his lips at my neck. His deep chuckle reaching my ears as I panted as two of his large fingers entered me. I squirmed under his arousing touch.   
I gripped his wrist as his fingers thrusted into me in a teasingly slow pace, driving me insane. His lips working magic on my neck.   
"Stop teasing me." I begged breathlessly, still squirming. He chuckled once again, he loved to tease me, making me beg.   
Right when I felt the coil deep inside me about to break, I felt him pull his fingers out of me. I whined at the loss making him laugh.  
He unplugged the water so it would drain and he helped me out of the tub. He dried me off and then handed me a robe. "I ordered dinner. It should be here by now." He said.   
I pouted. He saw my pout and kissed me. "Don't worry. You're desert." He purred. I blushed and nodded. He smiled kissing my forehead and walked out after putting a robe on to cover himself.  
I smiled and walked out to see James bringing in some food. I climbed onto the bed and sat looking at him. He started to set up a nice little table for us to eat. "What did you order?" I asked him.  
"I ordered something special. Trust me. You will love it I promise." He said. I smiled and nodded. I watched as he finished things.  
He soon walked me outside to enjoy the food out on the deck.   
He had gotten me a nice medium rare filet mignon, with mashed potatoes that had lots of butter in it, corn, and rolls. I smiled at him. Everything was amazing. It all tasted amazing.   
I smiled and leaned back in full content. I rubbed my filled belly. "That was good. Thank you." I said contently. I peaked my eyes open to look at Jason, who's blue eyes watched me intently.  
"Don't you fall asleep on me now my dear, we aren't finished with this night." He said as his eyes darken in desire. I felt heat pool into my stomach again, a playful grin appearing on my lips.   
"And if I do fall asleep, what will you do?" I asked loosening my robe to tease him a bit. His eyes darken more, looking at the skin that has appeared on my chest. "Well my dear. I will have to find a way to keep you awake." He purred.   
"Then lets see what you got big boy." I said. He grinned and picked me up, putting me over my shoulder. I squealed and giggled at the movement as he went back inside to the bed.   
I bounced a bit as he dropped me onto the bed. I giggled again and then bit my lip as I looked at him. My robe had come fully undone and my bare body was showing to his hungry eyes.   
"So perfect." He purred hungrily. I felt my face heat up. His hands was soon on my body. As if memorizing it again. "So soft." He said now kissing my stomach as his large hands found my breasts.   
My eyes closed on their own and moaned as his lips made their way up to my neck, where they made quick work on making as many claiming marks as they could.   
I couldn't keep my moans quiet as he worked my body like an instrument. I didn't relies that took both of our robes off till I felt the heat of his strong naked body on top of me, and the fabric of the bed underneath me. Apparently he was able to pull the sheets away and cover us with out my knowledge.  
I pulled him up to kiss me, needing to feel his lips on mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he teasingly grinded into my entrance. I whimpered and soon flipped us over so I was on top.  
He smirked and looked me up and down as his hands explored me once more. I grabbed his member and started stroking him making his eyes roll and bite his lip.  
I started kissing, sucking, and biting his body as I worked his member. He would gently thrust into my hand as I went.   
When I felt that he was close enough I kissed him and let his member go, making him groan in frustration. "Payback is a bitch huh?" I whispered into his ear then giving his ear lobe a tug.   
He growled and flipped us over once more and kissed me deeply. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. I knew he could only take a certain amount of teasing before he snapped .  
And I strangely loved it when he snapped.   
I gasped when I felt him slam into me. We both let out a moan of pleasure. He fit me perfectly, over filling me just enough to bring me pleasure. He rested his forehead between my breasts and I grabbed a fist full of his soft hair.  
Soon he was sucking my breasts and thrusting his hips.   
I moaned loudly at the over stimulation that was going threw my body.   
I begged for him to go harder and faster and that's just what he did. Making me call out his name. We both tried to stay quiet but it seemed that we couldn't. We was both soon a moaning and groaning mess.   
He growled that he was close. He had already made me cum once but he kept going. I was on the hill of release once more, begging him for more. Begging for my second sweet release. I was begging so much that I had tears in my eyes at the pleasure.  
Soon though. I fell off the hill.  
I yelled out his name as my final release hit me hard. I felt him twitch inside me and soon he was calling my name as he released inside of me. He soon collapsed on top of me as we panted.   
I rubbed his back lovingly, as he softly kissed my neck.   
I hummed contently as a yawn broke out of me. He leaned up to look at me with pure love in his eyes, and I knew that I had that same kind of love in mine. He stroked my cheek and I brushed the hair out of his face.  
"I love you." He whispered. I blushed. "I love you too." I said. He smiled and gave me a sweet and loving kiss, which I happily returned.   
James pulled out of me and laid down, pulling me to him. I snuggled into his safe embrace. Then we heard the door being nocked on. We looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before James got up and put his robe on to answer the door.  
Standing there was an embarrassed looking hotel worker. "I'm sorry sir. But we have been getting complaints about the, um... uhhh noise coming from this room." He said blushing deeply looking away from James.  
I felt my own face heat up. Were we really that loud?  
 Oh God. That's embarrassing!  
I covered my face in embarrassment, and heard James chuckle. "I'm sorry mate. I promise we will be quiet from now on." He said, before closing the door.   
Once the door was closed he took one look at my red face and started laughing like crazy.   
I threw a pillow at him. "Its not funny!" I said as I started to laugh myself.   
He gave me a goofy grin and climbed back into bed, as our laughs turned into chuckles then into snores as we fell asleep in each others arms.  
 


End file.
